A stupid dare
by writer161991
Summary: Ned and Moze get dared by cookie to pretend 2 date. they dare cookie 2 tell lisa how he feels bout her. mozened and lisacookie...i'll get to this in bout a week.
1. The Dares

Ned's POV

''Dares."Cookie said.

"Dares?'I asked worriedly.

"Why?"Moze asked.

"Because we are bored and I think we watched every movie guys."He answered.

"Fine."We said.

"I dare you to...kiss Moze Ned."He dared.

"No."We said.

"Go on a date?"He asked .

I looked at her. She looked grossed out by the thought.

"Make everyone think your a couple,go on three dates and kiss in public."He said.

'We'll do that on one condition. You ask Lisa Zemo out on a date and tell her how you feel about her."Moze said.

"Fine."He said.

"I gotta go."he said leaving.

"You have no idea what we just got oursleves into."I said.

"Alot of trouble and akwardness."She said.

I shook my head. She laid her down on my shoulder.

We were in my room. My mum trusted us engouh to let us leave the door closed.

'Night."I said kissing her forehead.

"Night Ned."She said getting under the covers.

I remember waking up to my best friend asleep in my arms and then my mum calling our names. I seen her eyes open slowly.

"Morning Moze."I said getting up.

"Ned did I fall asllep?"She asked looking at me.

"Yeah."I said looking at her.

"Nobody will ever know.I promise Moze."I said sincerly.

"Thank you."She said getting up.

"Yeah. No problem. Do you remember the dare?"I asked her.

"Yup."She said.

"Are we honestly going to do this Moze?"I asked her.

"If you don't want to we qon't but if you do we will."She said.

"Good 'cause you see I do want to do this."I said.

"We are going to fool the whole entrie school."I said.

She laughed.

Author's Note: This is going to get better.Hopefully. Anyways.. how you like the story so far? I'll post another chapter soon. Okay?


	2. Love

two days later

Moze's POV

I knew I should not have dared Cookie to tell Lisa how he really feels about her but he was making Ned and me act like we wre going out. We were going to fake it but c'mon things happen. Like Cookie daring Ned and me to act like a couple. I do not want to. But we argeed to. Meaning we have to. No matter what.

"Moze?"I heard Ned ask.

"Yeah."I said.

"we have to.Don't we?"He said.

"Yup."I said.

"I want to but it will be so akward after."He said.

"And you don't want it to be and neither do I."I said looking at him.

He was looking at me with that look. He only had that look on his face when he looked at Suzie.

"Ned quit looking at me like that."I told him.

"Why?"He asked.

"Because that is not my look. That Suzie's look."I said.

"It was never her look. It was your look."He said without thinking.

"Huh?"I asked.

The look was gone but he looked at me like he loved me. As more than a best friend. It was scary.

"I love you Moze. More than anyone expect my mum."He said.

I loved him. I knew it but c'mon it was Ned. He was like a brother to me.

"I love you."I said.

"How much?"Ned asked.

"I don't know."I said looking at him.

"As a friend though right Moze?"He asked sadly.

"Stupid question Ned. I love you as friend but I don't know how much I truly do love you."I said thruthfully.

"As long as you love me."He said.

Three weeks later

Cookie's POV

I told Lisa I loved her. I asked her out and she said yes. Moze and Ned are adjusting to the life of pretending to date. They have still not kissed. They have been on one date. The movies. They have two more dates.

They there are now.

"Look were are we going tonight?"Moze asked.

"To a restarunt."Ned answered kissing her froehead.

"Cool."She sasid.

They were holding her hands and acting all couple dovy. Liek they were in love.

I don't knoe what happened but they did not like it at first. They looked like they were actually were dating. I would've belived it but I dared them to. So I was not buying the act at all.

Author's Note:I know this is really fast paced but I got five minutes left so I don't have that much time. Sorry.


	3. At Least Someone Does

**Ned's POV**

_"I love you."I told her_

That was all rememeber. I loved Moze more than anyone. Well expect my mom. God Moze only loves me as a frickin' friend. Yeah thanks. A puch in the stomach. A blow to the head. Yeah I got to much free time. Why am I listening to Ashlee Simpson?

Oh god only knows why.

"Ned."My mum knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in."I said turning off my boom box.

"Look. There is the guy who asked me out and I said yes."She said slowly.

"Okay what's his name?"I asked.

"Raymond."She said.

"Do you like him?"I asked.

"Yes."She said.

"Okay go out with him then. I gotta go see Moze."I said leaving my room.

I ran down the stairs and put my shoes on. I ran over to Moze's house and walked right up to her room.

"Ned."She said as soon as she sees me running up the stairs.

"What happened?"She asked.

"My mum is going on some date with some guy named Raymond."I said laying down on her bed.

"Your not okay with this are you?"She asked laying down on her bed next to me.

"No."I said looking at her.

"You can't stop her."Moze said looking at me still.

"I know but normally you say I can."I say pulling the puppy dog pout.

"Well this time you can't Ned."She said

"But I want too." I said.

"You complain alot."She said laying down next to me.

"I love you. Ned you know that right?"Moze asked.

"As a friend."I said bitterly.

"No more than anyone. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."Moze said.

I kissed her.

"At least someone does."I say.

Author's Note:Perveiw of Chapter three. This is what I have so far. Working on another story. Any Ideas for how you want Moze to tell Ned that she loves him would be helpful. Please reveiw. I promise I'll update this soon.


	4. The Truth

Chapter Four: The Truth

**Moze's POV**

Let's see where to begin. Huh? Let's start when I first noticed I didn't know how I felt about Ned. That's was when that rumor went around that Ned and I were dating. Then there's the kiss. The last day of school and the double date with Suzie and Jock. There was something there. I just like denying it. The fact that I have a crush on my best friend. Yeah that's when it all started. The day that rumor went around. The truth is I love Ned. Whether I like it or not. Now let's tell him. Oh wait I already did that. And he said at least someone does. So we eventually have to kiss because of that stupid dare.

**Ned's POV**

I tell the girl of my dreams I love her and what does he do: She says she doesn't know how she feels about me. That's what she says. That is all she says. Moze says she loves me but does she really? I honestly don't know. I love her more than anything. Yet she till doesn't care. Mays well get this dare done and over with. We went on another date the other day. School. That's where Cookie said.

"Hey Moze."I said as soon as I saw her.

"Hey Ned.''She said making room for me.

''Today?"I asked her.

She already knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah."She said.

"Good.'I said under my breath. She grabbed my hand.

**Lunch**

"Hey Moze.''I said seeing her at her locker.

"Now?"She asked.

"Let's get it over with."I told her.

"Ok.''I said.

I leanind in. I noticed out of the corner of my eye everyone watching us. She took a deep breath. I kissed her. I felt her kiss back. I think we kissed for ten minutes. I heard the cheers.

"Ok.I didn't think you two would do it. bUt you two did. Now question are you dating or you doing the dare?"Cookie said coming out of nowhere.

I looked at her. She smiled.

"Yeah.We are dating."I answered.

Gordy came by.

"Finally. I thought I was going to have to wait till you all went to high school."He said with a smirk.

Author's Note:This is a short one but i'm running out of ideas. Hope you liked it. Please leave a reveiw. Thank you. Expect another story in a couple of weeks. Bye Bye.


End file.
